


Forever For You

by a_simple_potato



Series: Of dreams and such [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_potato/pseuds/a_simple_potato
Summary: Johnny needed a push of confidence.Doyoung gave him that at noon.Doyoung wanted to feel alive.Johnny gave him a life at midnight.





	Forever For You

Johnny had very conflicted feelings about being a radio host. Don't get me wrong, he was very thankful for the opportunity to host a late night program, but there were always underlying doubts.

 

 

 

yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet yeet hi i lub u

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see this is an april fools joke BUT this is actually something i am planning on writing in 28373836 years when im done with writing the first (and hopefully/possibly second) part of the series so uuh anticipate it pls thank you bye i lub y'all


End file.
